DC: 2011-11-25 - Save Me!
Cass is finally on her lunch. She's tired. She's been stuck editing Lois Lane's articles...oh gawd, she doesn't even know how to spell rapist!!! Cass has a coffee mug and pastry in front of her, but she smacks her forehead against the table anyway still needing a moment. "Someone save me," she groans as if in pain. She really does want to cry, so maybe she does really need saving! As if on cue, the second Cass calls for someone to save her, a diminutive girl with a somewhat Joan Jett-like hair, violet eyes, and a leotard fashioned as some kind of costume--as the matching ridged sole boots and combat fingerless gloves suggest--comes rushing into Retro Coffee. The best part about her rushed entrance? She looks every bit intent on saving the life of a woman in danger, rushing directly to Cass' table, "hi! I'm Terra, I'm here to save you! Where's the monster? Villain? Natural Disaster? Ermmm...purse snatcher?" Terra tries to exhaust every possibility as when she looks around the place, it doesn't quite look like anyone, least of all Cass, is actually in real danger. Cass glances up with a tired expression, blinks, blinks again...and....she starts cracking up laughing. Her face lights up, and she laughs so full-heartedly, as if something wonderfully funny just happened! She holds her sides and leans forward, almost hitting her forehead against the table again, and soon ends up gasping for breath. If given a few moments to calm down she will say gaspingly, "Just...one...moment....oh...so funny," her eyes tearing up. Terra for her part doesn't seem to understand what's to laugh at as someone asking to be saved is a very grave matter as far as she's concerned, crossing her arms, she twists her lips a bit in a displeased and somewhat confused expression, "what's so funny? You asked to be saved, that's what I do. I save people! So I came!" She waits another moment, looks carefully at Cass, then looks around the coffee shop, and back at Cass, "wait...I know, I heard about these things. Am I being pranked? Is this a prank? I don't want to be on camera!" Cass is managing to gasp her breath, and is mostly breathing right now. "No...it was...stated in an...abstract rather than literal manner." She giggles, and hiccups. She then reaches for her coffee to take a sip of it as she then sets it down and leans back in her seat. "Oh...you DID save me though!" She sighs in pleasure. "I needed a laugh so badly. I've had a very stressful day. Now...I'm afraid I don't recognize you my dear. Why don't you introduce yourself?" Cass smiles so openly and warmly, her eyes bright. Blinking in confusion, Terra looks, well, confused. "Abstract?" She doesn't quite seem to follow, "does that mean there's a time when people seriously call for help, and then times that people just joke about it? How do I tell them apart?" This seems to upset the wouldbe hero quite a bit, as Terra shifts her stance, hands resting on her waist while she groans with distaste. Cocking her head to the side at Cass assurance that she was indeed saved, Terra seems to feel better about the whole situation and extends her gloved hand, "I'm Terra! Glad I could save you! From...whatever it was." "A bad day at the office. You made my day much brighter right now, and happier." Cass moves to shake your hand, "You like coffee Terra? What about pastries? Why don't I thank you for cheering me up today?" She really does appear warm and open. "As for abstract, it means, they need saved from something minor such has having a crappy day, or a task not turning out right. It isn't really a 'heroes' job to do the saving, but it's very considerate of you to offer a helping hand. Literal would be 'oh my gawd you don't save me now I will literally die'. I may not be explaining it the best, but hey, you are asking short notice on a saying that is used on a sub-conscious level for the most part." The fact Cass explains it without treating you like a dummy may be noticable depending on how other people have treated you recently. Reaching to rub her head for a moment, Terra seems to finally decide on truly taking it as a good thing, "well, as long as I've done a good deed, I've did my part as a hero!" At the offered rewards, Terra looks a bit uncertain, "I don't know, I haven't really tried any coffee or pastries before...but I don't want to refuse if you want to thank me, even though it wasn't all that much really. I usually manage much more impressive things!" Terra does look very appreciative of Cass taking the time to explain, giving her a thumbs up, "then I thank you very literally!" "Sometimes, it's the small things that matter sweetie." She then rises to her feet, and Cass giggles at the literal thanking. "You are very welcomed. Just a second and I'll be back, no going anywhere! I want company for my lunch shift." She then heads for the counter to pick up a mint latte and a cream cheese and strawberry pastry for you, something she thinks you might enjoy or find interesting at least. "Do a small thing right each day and the world will be better!" Terra says with the kind of geeky enthusiasm that suggest she not only truly believes it, but expects other people should believe it too. Nodding, Terra proceeds to do just that, standing perfectly still and not going anywhere! Staying right on the very spot she was before. Soon enough after much impatience from Cass, she returns with your drink and pastry. She sets them in front of you with a napkin and moves to sit back in her own seat before ripping off a piece of her own pastry to nibble on. "Alright...so Terra, let me introduce myself properly," since she didn't do it earlier. "Cass de la Croix, I am a reporter at the Daily Planet," she says with a rich grin. "So, are you a new hero in the area? I am VERY interested in heroes! I wrote a few articles about Power Boy, and talk about yummy!" Considering, he's her boyfriend now...not that she isn't conflicted a little over that considering she thinks he is underage legally, techniqually. How stressful! But still, staying on topic! "But I'm also very interested in girl empowerment." "Rewards!" Terra announces when Cass approaches with the drink and pastry. Once Cass sits down again, Terra joins her, looking curiously at the cup and pastry infront of her, almost as if she's never seen such things before. Looking back up at Cass as she introduces herself, Terra's violet eyes light up, "nice to meet you Cass, and yes, I am a hero! You could say that I'm new around," listening to Cass go on about Power Boy, Terra immediately offers, "I met a Power Girl, are they brother and sister? Oh, I agree! Yay for girl power!" With that said, Terra takes a moment to tear a piece of her pastry and nibbles on it very carefully, before letting out a jovial squeal, "ooooooo!!! It's delicious! Thank you, Cass!" "Oh no, Power Girl is Kryptonian, and Power Boy is a New God," Cass explains. "Different races." Cass then giggles again, "I'm so happy you like it. It's a cream cheese and strawberry pastry, and the drink is a mint lattee." She takes a sip of her own coffee and another nibble of her pastry. "So...you are new around here. Metropolis welcomes you, and we hope you can become an amazing hero," she says with a brillant smile. "What are your goals for right now?" Yes, she's interviewing the poor girl! "Kryptonian...and New God?" Terra looks every bit confused as she was earlier about abstract and literal, but she defuses her confusion with another sample of the delicious pastry Cass got for her. "Oh, different races, that's cool. Lots of races out there. I respect them all, as every hero should!" Terra pauses a moment, as if to make a mental note of this fine discovery, "I like cream cheese and strawberry pastry!" The way she makes the announcement, you'd think she just pulled Excalibur out of the stone, nevertheless, she goes right back to nibbling. Poor Terra doesn't even realize she got herself into an interview as she takes a sip of the mint latte and makes a funny face, the sort a 6 year old might make when not approving of something, she is polite enough not to say anything, though it's still funny to see her displeased twisting face. She is clearly not enjoying the beverage as much as she does the pastry. The quesiton, however, quickly distracts her, "my goal is to protect the earth and stop all evil!" Well, she sure is modest when it comes to goals. "Yes, after all, the different galaxies are out there." And Cass giggles again at your words, "You are too sweet to be true, seriously." She starts laughing at your expression over the latte, but then clears her throat and struggles to take a more serious expression. "Well, that's a good and might goal. How do you hope to accomplish this?" "True enough, there are other galaxies out there, I guess I'm just too focused on the Earth. Did you know that people are really disrespectful and don't treat her well at all?" Terra for a moment seems disappointed, a refreshing change from the angry green envrionment activist, she just seems to care too much. Terra smiles when Cass infroms her that she's too sweet to be true, "but I'm here! And I'm very much true! Oh wait, that was abstract wasn't it? Thank you!" Asked how she intends to pursuit her goal, she points at her temple, "I sense when the Earth is hurting, and I rush right away to fix it! There's usually people needing help where the Earth is hurting. Oh, and the evil people tend to draw attention to themselves, so if I find one or hear I cry for help, I immediately rush over to see what I can do! That's how I got here! And it's good thing too, because even if there was no evil to thwart, I got a cream cheese and strawberry pastry!" "Her? You mean the Earth?" Cass then reaches out to pat your hand, "I see you and believe what I see sweetie," she sayd comfortingly. Oooh, whoever tries to hurt Terra's innocence, she will want to break! "So, you have a connection to the Earth and try to help? Do you help clean up oil spills, and save the rain forest?" Her tone is not mocking, but is actually spoken very seriously. Cass then smiles softly at the end, "Yes, you did!" And Cass got an awesome story! Terra has this angelicly happy smile on her face, that kind of contagious joy that emanates from someone who truly believe everything in life is beautiful and good, "yes, the Earth, and I'm glad you believe me! A hero doesn't tell lies!" Terra doesn't seem to think Cass is mocking her, as she nods, "there's so much trouble that people put the Earth in that it makes her angry, and sometimes there are earthquakes, and rockslides, and tsunamis, and volcano eruptions, and many many things, so yes, I try to help. Places where people who don't know better cut down trees, or drill too deep," for a moment there's such a twitch of annoyance on Terra's face, that it seems she's had her fill of foremans and such while dealing with these situations, and she likely deals with more of those than she'd care to say. "I'm just one me, so I can't be everywhere, but I do the best I can do be everywhere I can be!" "You should wonderful Terra," and Cass means it. She is a bleeding heart activist herself! "I think we should let the world know about you and what you are trying to achieve! But I can only start out with Metropolis at first," she confesses softly. Alright, just a hint of manipulation here, but nothing cruel. "Is there anything you would really like to share with the world, to let them know, or ask of them? Friendly advice maybe?" Terra beams with delight at the compliments she gets from Cass without really doing all that much, "wonderful Terra? Ha! I like it, you're so nice Cass!" That later part of the setence is when Terra seems unsure of what's being discussed, but she resolves it by stuffing the rest of her pastry into her mouth and muching on it quite gleefully. Now when the setence ends with a serious question, Terra regrets her evasive tactics and struggles to chew a bit faster, shaking her head from side to side, her cheeks puffing out as she makes an effort, and eventually blurts out, a few bits of pastry crumbling out of her mouth to scatter on the tray before her, "be nice to the Earth! Respect her! She sustains your life, why not show your appreciation for her? If people have more respect for the Earth, then they will have more respect for life, and one another, and everything will be so much better!" "I can be when I like someone," Cass says easily enough, and with a hint of playfulness to her voice! "And I like heroes, and more, I like you! I'm an activist myself, and big into girl power too." She grins warmly. "I think you have a valid point. I think it's time I started to recycle," she admits. And she will, starting tomorrow when she's off work and can got get containers to do it...pity her place is so small, but it's worth the sacerfice to help the world! And she will ask Power Boy to recycle too! "I think you have very wise words to share." Article: DP: 2011-11-25 - New Young Heroine